


2 kisses

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are two separate fics written for two separate kissing memes. And they're the same fic, coincidentally. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	2 kisses

**Author's Note:**

> These are two separate fics written for two separate kissing memes. And they're the same fic, coincidentally. :)

Arthur rounds the corner, distracted by the files that he is perusing ( _legitimately_ , this is work and he is working on it, and he really doesn't want to be interrupted by anything) when he comes up against Eames, all strong and firm against him, and he just has enough time to look up and try to figure what's happened and catch his balance when Eames looks down and comes too close, and then that isn't close, that's _touching_ , because Eames is kissing him, his lips surprisingly soft, and Arthur gasps slightly in surprise before kissing back, forgetting all about the someone and someone else (he can't be bothered to remember who exactly, not at the moment) standing just around the corner doing something so boring and trite as _working_ , when really they could be kissing, a marked improvement over anything else; he lets Eames' tongue into his mouth and smiles around it, sensation coursing to the tips of his fingertips; he feels renewed and _awake_ suddenly, and he doesn't pay any mind to the files falling, scattering across the warehouse floor, ruined forever.

-

Sherlock rounds the corner, distracted by the files that he is perusing (stolen from Lestrade, and if the man would just wake up just one morning and decide to be _use his brain_ instead of being so terribly trying and annoying, then Sherlock wouldn't have to steal from him) when he comes up against John, all firm and not limping at all, steady against him, and he has just enough time to look down and deduce what's happened and attempt to catch his balance when John looks up and comes too close, and then that isn't close at all, that's _touching_ , because John is kissing him, his lips surprisingly soft, and Sherlock opens his mouth slightly in surprise (how could he have missed this, _this_?) before kissing back, forgetting all about the someone (he can't be bothered to remember who exactly, not at the moment) puttering about downstairs doing something so boring and trite as _making tea_ , when really she could be kissing, a marked improvement over anything else, Sherlock finds; he lets John's tongue into his mouth and smiles around it, sensation coursing to the tips of his fingertips; he feels vibrant and _awake_ suddenly, without a single patch, too, and doesn't pay any mind to the files falling, scattering across the flat floor.


End file.
